revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte and Declan
Charlotte and Declan were a couple, before Declan's death. They met for the first time when Charlotte entered the Stowaway. When they met, she had a boyfriend but they both felt attracted to the other and eventually ended up dating. After the events of Engagement Party, they both helped their respective brothers and broke up. Next summer they started dating again and Charlotte got pregnant, but Declan died shortly after discovering it and Charlotte lost her baby after finding out that her boyfriend was dead. Biography Season 1 In "Pilot" Declan and Charlotte met for the first time in the Stowaway, and Charlotte gave him her phone number. In "Trust" Declan texted Charlotte to hang out in The Amanda, hoping it to be a date, but Charlotte invited her friends including her boyfriend Adam. But once everybody had arrived Jack and Nolan took the Amanda so everybody, including Charlotte, left the place. In "Betrayal", Declan finds out that Charlotte's boyfriend is cheating on her but doesn't tell her, instead he sends her a video message of him asking her out. In "Duplicity", Declan and Charlotte get advice from each other, they later hold hands at the park. In "Guilt", Declan and Charlotte go joy riding in Charlotte's new car, they get picked up by the police, but their brothers Daniel and Jack bail them out. In "Intrigue", Declan asks Charlotte out, shows up at Charlotte's parent's party, and later they kiss on Declan's brother Jack's boat the "Amanda". In "Charade". Charlotte invites Declan to her parents anniversary dinner, where he gets mad and tells Emily off for leading Jack on, and Conrad off for insulting The Stowaway. He then leaves, along with Emily, Daniel, and Ashley, but Charlotte follows him back to the stowaway and they spend the night together. In "Treachery", Victoria doesn't want Charlotte to date Declan, so she goes to The Stowaway and pays Declan 25,000 dollars to leave Charlotte alone. Declan takes the money but continues to date Charlotte anyway. They plan to move in together, but Jack convinces Declan otherwise. He later gives the money back to Charlotte, regretting his decision to keep it. In "Suspicion", Declan plans a dinner for Charlotte, and they have sex that night. In "Commitment", Conrad offers to pay for Declan's tuition so he can go to school with Charlotte. In "Perception", After Charlotte learns that David Clarke is her father, she goes to The Stowaway and, despite Declan's warnings, drinks alcohol. Season 2 In "Intuition", Declan gives Charlotte his jacket at the hospital. In "Forgiveness", Charlotte gives Declan his jacket back. In "Illusion", Charlotte goes to suport Declan at the stoway's re-opening. Charlotte's father gets arrested and Declan goes to see her and support her, they kiss and get back together. In "Masquerade", Declan calms Charlotte down after she punches Regina George when the latter taunts Charlotte another the deceased Amanda Clarke. In "Engagement", Regina convinces Charlotte to blow Declan off and go out partying. They kiss publicly and Declan sees it online. After Daniel bails Charlotte out of jail, she tells Daniel she is pregnant with Declan's child. In "Truth, Part 1", Charlotte's new friend Regina George lies to Charlotte and says Declan assaulted her. Charlotte believes Regina and breaks up with Declan. Declan tells Charlotte to Regina is in love with her and that she kept the video of them kissing. Charlotte demands to see Regina's phone. Regina refuses and Charlotte's leaves, realizing Declan was right. In "Truth Part 2", Charlotte is devastated to learn that Declan was in the Grayson Global building when it blew up. Declan is in critical condition and later dies from his injuries. Season 3 Charlotte has a miscarriage from the stress caused by Declan's death. She also felt responsible for his death because she had told him to meet her at Grayson Global. In "Sin", Jack realizes Charlotte blames herself for Declan's death and he tells her that Conrad planted the bomb. Charlotte is furious with Conrad and denounces him. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship